User talk:Lily Ford
Below, she is introduced to the Earth If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. Trial and Error :Alas, so my own bad habit of categorizing images via numbering and file names lead to a rather embarrassing misunderstanding on my part. The old remnants of a Wiki Mod complaint elsewhere against user uploaded images sporting randomized numbers/titles and not specified character/event page titles, kinda led to my missing "Categorize images via Category, not file name". Spoot, back to the drawing board to get this right. Lily Ford (talk) 19:41, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Inconsequential Hello there, my name is BettyBoopKiss, I saw you were some what new to the site and wanted to extend a welcome of sorts. What I like to do on this page when any new Dead Space content comes out is I love to write about all the juicy new content that I can find first; but my forte is writing about the spacecraft of the Dead Space series. I have created the CMS Terra Nova page, the CMS Crozier page, the CMS Greely page, the USM Eudora page, for awhile I had the USG Kellion page under my thumb, but alas some people tweeked it slightly and I cared not to revise it, though my original content is still inside. One of my favorite pages and my baby is the Shuttles page, which I hand crafted from simple nothing, it truly is one of my most generous pieces to this site that I have made. I am very happy that you have been cleaning up and helping me with the other pages like the Eudora and Terra Nova, but please with the Shuttles page, I would like to chat with anyone before they edit it. Thank you Sincerly, BettyBoopKiss Citations Thank you for giving your reference to the Latin translation for Uxor, Lily Ford. It saves people time and keeps one from getting accused of plagiarism. I prefer MLA, but that will do. I further verified it by looking it up in the Oxford Latin Dictionary. I hope you saw that reference before adding yours. Anyways, thanks. Caleb Roberts (talk) 02:04, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Here is that other reference I was talking about: Glare, P. G. W. Oxford Latin Dictionary''. 8th ed. New York: Oxford UP, (1982): 2123. Print. :It's no problem, I added it to the reference group. MLA citation, however, doesn't appear to have a template created on this particular Wikia like there is on Wikiapedia.org, so the general reference template will have to do and works. And on a whole, MLA formatting in articles really isn't necessary here as this is largely a informal website if you understand me. Lily Ford (talk) 02:50, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Tau Volantis Why was the detail about Tau Volantis being covered in markers removed from the planet's article? Miched (talk) 01:08, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :The Markers aren't visible on the surface in the game, lestwise not from which I could see them. You don't get up close and personal with them unless your on one of the ships or underground in the Alien Machine. Lily Ford (talk) 01:13, March 18, 2013 (UTC) References Used in Profile RE: Accuracy of information I'm not sure how reliable the user's content is. At least one article (since deleted) appeared to be entirely unofficial, but I can confirm that some of the articles - Mario Lemus and Ruben Villa, for instance - are canon characters (both are single-mention Aegis VII colonists who are mentioned among crime reports shown in Dead Space: Downfall). Beyond that, I believe the details and additions the user is adding does need to examined closely. If you find something questionable, use the templates FactOrFiction and Unreferenced as needed. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 22:04, August 13, 2016 (UTC)